


Doomed

by Seblainer



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: AU, F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are doomed to repeat their parent's mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thousands of thanks to my friend Judy for betaing. Also, this fic is written for my friend Daughterofcokie on SFF. Back in May of 2011, I promised her a fic about this couple and while I wrote that fic, I don't know what happened to it in between the time I wrote it and should have sent it to my beta. So this new fic is for you. Also, this fic takes place while they are still in high school.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.

Fandom: One Tree Hill  
Title: Doomed  
Characters: Nathan and Rachel  
Pairing: Nathan/Rachel  
Rating/Warnings: R. Het and Strong Language  
Summary: They are doomed to repeat their parent's mistakes.  
A/N: Thousands of thanks to my friend Judy for betaing. You kick major butt! Also, this fic is written for my friend Daughterofcokie on SFF. Back in May 2011, I promised her a fic about this couple and while I wrote that fic, I don't know what happened to it in between the time I wrote it and should have sent it to my beta. So this new fic is for you. Also, this fic takes place while they are still in high school.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.  
Words: 193 words without title and ending.

*Doomed*

They are two of a kind, you know. They both had parents that were too busy worrying about themselves to actually care about them.

They are both fuck-ups who know it and yet cannot find it in themselves to care. They are reckless and sometimes stupid but it does not matter to them.

Nathan and Rachel are more alike than anyone else is. They have been through more one-night-stands, bar fights, and lost friendships than anyone else their age.

It is self-destruction at its best and both of them know it, but no matter what they cannot seem to change anything and after a while they give up trying.

Both Nathan and Rachel know that they are doomed to repeat their parent's mistakes and have accepted it as a fact of life.

The only thing that stops them from blowing apart the fragile friendship they have is that when their friendship is over both of them will finally, truly be alone.

To know you are doomed to be a screw-up is one thing, but to drag down the one other person who can understand what you are going through, is just too cruel.

The end.


End file.
